gielinor_rspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Games
There are many different mini-games such as Fight Caves, Zombies, Pest Control and many more. Fight Caves Fight Caves is found through the Spell book> Mini-games>Fight Caves teleport. This mini-game is where you get a Fire Cape. There are 30 waves of mobs to kill before you fight Jad. Jad is not very challenging, but does have its abilities that can kill anyone who is not prepared. Duel Arena The Duel Arena is where you can fight other players and stake items or money for a chance at making it big! But beware, there is a chance you can lose what you stake! Many people go to the Duel Arena to make money and sometimes just fight for fun. There are different type of fights you can take part in. Normal Fighting One is a normal fight with what ever gear you wish to wear and fighting style you wish to use. Boxing/Mage Boxing Then there is Boxing/Mage Boxing. Boxing is when you wear nothing and can only punch or kick your opponent. Mage Boxing is similar but you can use spells to fight instead of punching and kicking. Dragon Dagger Special (DDS) The third fighting style is DDSng. DDSing is when you fight using a Dragon Dragon's special attack to do as much damage as possible before switching to an alternate weapon to finish off your opponent. Commonly, people do this fighting style because it is the fastest fight. Barrows Barrows is a great place to get a good tier 2 level gear. Barrows gear is a great set of gear to have. There are 6 different sets, all having their own specialty. These sets are Dharok's, Verac's, Torag's, Guthanss, Karil's, and Ahrim's. Gear types Dharok the Wretched Dharok's set is a very strong set that is commonly used in PVP. It has good defense and great attack stats. Its specialty is that the lower your hp is, the higher you can hit. For instance, if you have 80 HP, you can hit roughly 40/50s. With the same gear set, if your HP is 20, you can hit 60/70s. Guthan the Infested Guthan's set is also a great set to have. Though its defense and attack stats aren't as good as Dharok's; Guthan's set can heal you on hit. If you hit a target and deal 20 damage, you will be healed for a portion of that damage. Torag the Corrupted Torag has a good defensive bonus and a decent attack bonus. It is mostly used by Hybriders when they switch between different sets. Verac the Defiled Verac's set has great defense and great attack stats. It is mostly used when fighting the Kalphite Queen because Verac's can hit through Protect Melee prayer. Ahrim the Blighted Ahrim's set is the mage set from the Barrows Brothers. It has great mage stats but not that great defense stats. Karil the Tainted Karil's set is the ranger set from the Barrow Brothers. It has great range stats and decent defense stats. Check out the Barrows Guide for more information. Pest Control Pest Control is exactly what it sounds like. It is a fight against different mobs to save an island from being overrun by them. There is a only one way to stop them from getting onto the island, that is by destroying the portals! There are 4 different portals located to the East, South East, South West, and West. Once you destroy them all, you get money and Void Points. Void Points can be used to buy Void Knight Gear. Void Knight Gear Void Mage Helm, Void Ranger Helm, Void Melee Helm: 200 Points each Void Knight Top, Void Knight Bottom: 250 Points Each Void Knight Gloves: 150 Points Elite Void Knight Top, Elite Void Knight Bottom: 500 Points each. There are 3 different sets for Elite Void Knight. Void Knight Mace: 100 Points Zombies Zombies mini-game is much like the Fight Caves, except the waves are full of zombies. Only Zombies. They are level 13 zombies that come in waves. The first wave has 1 zombie, then second wave has 2, the third has 2, and the fourth has 3, etc. The waves continue to grow in size. You get 1 point for each zombie kill, so its not the difficulty of the zombies that gets you, its the number of them that will do it. There is a safe way to clear the zombies though. If you stand near the entrance of the big room, the zombies will freeze out of melee range of you. You can then range or mage them down. But if you want a challenge, you can put on a melee set and fight them at melee range. The Zombies mini-game has many rewards. They are the Custom Whips and the Zombie Costume. You can buy the custom whips starting at the Iron Whip for 1000 Points all the way to the Barrows Whip for 8000 Points. The Zombie gear can be bought for 1000 Points per piece. There are 5 pieces. Champion Scroll The Champion Challenge is something only experience players can complete. It is a very hard mini-game to complete. Click Here for more Information. Castle Wars Castle Wars is a team vs team fight to protect your flag and capture the enemy flag. Any gear can be used minus helms and capes. There are 5 rewards from this mini-game. A Ring of Wealth (150 tickets), Faithful Shield (200 tickets), Zamorak and Saradomin Halo (100 tickets each). Bloodlust Last but not least is the Bloodlust mini-game. Bloodlust is a team oriented fight to eliminate the enemy team. You can find a team to join or make your own team. Points are given when you kill another player of a different team. Points are removed when you are killed by a member of another team. But be careful, this fights are risky!